


Bets and Boasts

by NotebookishType



Series: Rare Pair Drabbles and Ficlets [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Double Drabble, Flirting, M/M, Open Relationships, Rare Pairings, everyone wants the Skywalker Twins, mention of Leia Organa/Han Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotebookishType/pseuds/NotebookishType
Summary: Han and Lando discuss an unconventional wager.





	Bets and Boasts

Lando’s hand rested at Han's knee, fingers tracing along his holster strap. It was more than a little distracting.

“You don’t think I could do it?” He did his best to sound put out. He was, a little.

“Not a chance,” Lando squeezed his knee. 

He cleared his throat, swallowing the gasp that threatened to spill out. Lando still knew how to get a reaction out of him. “But you could?”

“I don’t think we should be talking about this.” Lando’s frown was audible, and he eased off the flirtations for a moment. “But for the record, yes. I could get both of them in bed.”

“Both of them? At the same time?” Han frowned, incredulous. “I already have Leia, I’m halfway there.”

“You _have_ Leia?”

“Never mind that,” Han leaned into Lando, close enough to smell the whiskey on his breath. “Put your money where your mouth is. How many credits would you bet on your seduction skills?”

Lando grinned but didn’t move. “Is money the only thing I should put where my mouth is?”

The one thing that stopped Han from kissing the hell out of Lando was the knowledge that it would feed that smirk of his.


End file.
